Clan:The Empire of Tyrus
The Empire of Tyrus is a friendly F2P and P2P clan lead by Chancellor Lanclot455. The government is Imperial in nature, but once more members join, a Senate will be added to represent the people, and the Chancellor will become a position elected by the Senate, with only 2 people being in the runnings. The Empire bases itself around the principles of civil liberties and basic humans rights, as well as Justice, and Order. These can best be achieved under the Imperial dominance of one clan or alliance, and then subsequently followed up and put into practice once the dominance of a clan is secured and a Republic type of government is installed with a time of peace afterwards. If you're looking for strong loyalty, a strong clan, and a good time being in the presence of an Empire in every day life, then look no farther. History This is the history of the Empire of Tyrus, starting from the age of the Villile-Roman Wars to present day. All the information is provided by those who have been given permission to edit, please do not do so without contacting Administration of the Clan within the game. Villile-Roman Wars (October-November 2013) Much of the history of the Villile-Roman wars have been lost to time, whether it be intentionally or mistakenly. What is known, however, was that Rome defeated its greatest enemy, Villile, in a series of 3 final battles. This forged a newfound friendship between Arkaten and Lanclot, but it also drove Lanclot into exile, causing Rome to attain the top power position and Queen Lollie to obtain the leadership of the Republic of Villile. The Age of Speculation (January-February 2014) Following the defeat of Villile, Devgru grew out of the ashes of the still smoldering conflict left between the guerrilla fighters of Villile. A small time skirmish ensued between the two clans in which Devgru eventually lost and died out. Rome then ascended even farther on the power ladder, and would not decline for some time. Meanwhile, many people began to wonder what would become of the Republic of Villile. Since Lollie changed the theme and did a massive kick, they considered Lanclot gone for good and there would be no possibility of a return. With small, short, but frequent appearances, Lanclot slowly began to realize the world that was carved infront of him. While taking a walk down the roads of Varrock, a small group of Romans stopped Lanclot and wanted to talk. They told him about how he was legendary and they always wanted to meet the leader of Villile. Shocked, Lanclot asked why he was legendary. It was uncovered that Arkaten, retired since a few weeks back, had spread stories of honor and power with the Villile name. That day, a return was announced, to the disdain of some, and the cheer of others. People began to ask what was next, and on February 27th, the Empire of Tyrus was founded, with Lanclot and Arkaten working together for the first time. The Power Revolution (February-March 2014) Slowly, the Empire of Tyrus began to gain more power each and every day. It gained the membership of 40 people, and had a strong active base of past Romans and Villile members. But, with the death of Lanclot's Grandmother on March 11th, he had an activity dip, and didnt return for quite some time. Before he left though, he did succeed in one aspect: The Athenian Revolution. Scuba 77, a widely known Communistic dictator had founded the Athenian Supremacy based on the principles of "Democracy" and power. Eventually, his members began to tire of his antics, and came to Lanclot with a plan to overthrow him. On March 13th, Lanclot455, The Author, The Theorist, The Logician, and Mr Chase succeeded in overthrowing Scuba (see picture). With the recent success, Lanclot took a leave of close to a month. Age of Reclamation (April- Upon his return, Lanclot had made discoveries in the fact that there had been a Roman Rebellion, caused by Josh117Snipe, and had been settled. Arkaten as well as other Romans had left to go support either side, effectively killing Lanclots clan. With around 20 members left, he saw Scuba on one day, and Aesop I (previously The Theorist) and Logician (previously The Logician) called him to a meeting. In order to exact revenge on his men, Scuba had provoked hostility with the free governing nations of these leaders. On April 26th, Lanclot was sent one message, "The Revival had begun." On April 27th, things heated up. Scuba and Logician, as well as the leader of Tyrus, Lanclot, had a meeting. Afterwards, Scuba explained how he planned to exact revenge on his men for betraying him. Scuba clarified he had the right to lead a clan, and that his men would pay. Upon Lanclot calling him a hypocrite, and pointing out he shouldnt remove the civil liberties of others and claim to be entitled to them himself, Scuba began to fall prey to petty arguments, and eventually said "Cocaine is a hell of a drug." Much speculation began as to whether the power of Tyrus would remain neutral in a conflict that didnt involve it, or whether it would jump in and defend the developing nations that it had allied itself with days before. Military The military might of the Empire of Tyrus was inrivaled for some time, with the Imperial Guard being feared far and wide. The following subheadings are different categories of the military and how they are categorized, as well as how to join them and their current objectives. The Royal Tyran Infantry The Royal Tyran Infantry, the main stable of the army of Tyrus, was once a quite powerful force in the clanning world. Winning many battles up until the conflict with Rome, the RTI had never lost a battle to date. Battling the forces of Sultan Fasu, Inferno20013, and Scuba 77, they succeeded in protecting the home country and the peace and stability of others. Many others, however, claim that the presence of the RTI and Lanclot455 in particular caused many of the conflicts in itself. The "Imperialistic" nature of Tyrus, as well as the dominating force of men have left Tyrus as an unrivaled force in the modern era, with them being classified as a "World Power". Current Objective: Promote peace and keep stability with the "Revival". Royal Tyran Guard The Royal Tyran Guard (RTG) is one of the most skilled and combat trained forces in Tyrus. While there may not be many articles on the RTG, they are revered by their Rune Heraldic 3 armor and large weapons. They generally follow the Chancellor around on important missions to secure diplomatic affairs, and dont speak to people unless ordered to do so.